The 15th International Vasculitis and ANCA Workshop will be held Sunday, May 15 through Wednesday, May 18, 2011 in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. This grant will provide a mechanism to provide travel grants to young/new investigators with the goal of generating interest in the field and collaborative research possibilities. The workshop, the only of its kind worldwide, provides a venue for addressing the clinical and scientific complexities and broad scope of organ involvement that are the hallmarks of the vasculities, ranging from small to large vessel diseases. Researchers who otherwise have little opportunity to cross paths, given their diverse specialties and backgrounds, are provided with an environment to interact and share ideas. The workshop is currently held every two years and provides sessions on diagnosis, treatment, prognosis, quality of life, epidemiology and numerous basic science topics. The over-reaching goal is to understand the development of the disease and to improve the prognosis for patients living with vasculitis. Approximately 400 scientists and clinicians are expected to attend. The organizing committee has representation from 16 countries, underscoring the international flavor of the meeting. The travel grant will provide 12 young investigators the opportunity to participate in the meeting with ample opportunities to be introduced to and discuss research with established investigators through planned venues, general sessions, poster presentations and social events. Awardees will be sought through scientific and clinical groups that have the potential to bring new and updated insights to research in vasculitis. Recruitment of women as well individuals from underrepresented minorities and with disabilities will be a priority. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Vasculitis is an inflammation of the blood vessels, arteries, veins or capillaries. Such inflammation can cause weakening and narrowing of these sites that can progress to the point of blood vessel blockage and can cause damage to many different organs including the lungs, kidneys, sinuses and airways, and skin, among others. The 15th International Vasculitis and ANCA Workshop will be held Sunday, May 15th through Wednesday, May 18th 2011 at the University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. This Workshop brings together many researchers and clinicians to share and debate information that helps to advance the understanding of the mechanisms of the disease and to improve treatment and quality of life for people with the disease. This grant for "Young Investigator Travel Awards: 15th International Vasculitis and ANCA Workshop" will support the travel expenses for participation of new researchers and clinicians. This will help meet the goal of assuring that ongoing research and improvements in care for patients with vasculitis will continue for decades to come.